happily ever after?
by greyslover112
Summary: its the wedding day that had the town of storybrooke excited, the wedding of Emma and Hook. will Emma go trough with the wedding or will she finally accept the truth. first attempt at fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue or not.

* * *

Emma lay awake in bed, she was staying in her parents loft for the night. She glanced at the clock on her bed side table, it was just after three in the morning in less than twelve hours she would be a married woman, Married to captain hook. She knew she should be more excited she was marrying the love of her life, her true love but he wasn't everyone just thought he was.

Hook was everything a girl could want in a partner and he loved Emma more than anything she knew he -would do just about anything for her. Emma loved hook but she could never love him the way he loved her. Everyone in Storybrooke was more excited about the wedding then she was.

Emma knew deep down she couldn't go through with the wedding but she feared letting everyone down, letting her parents and henry down they did follow her all the way to hell so that she could bring him back. They all thought she followed him there out of the love she had for him but she knew the truth it was out of guilt. It was her fault he was there in the first place, she sacrificed herself so that Regina wouldn't become the new dark one. Emma should have said no when he asked, should have called off the wedding as it drew closer.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by snow knocking on the door, telling her it was time to get up. Emma shouted back ok and slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Neal was in his highchair playing with a spoon and Regina would be bring henry over soon.

"good morning sweetie" said snow "did you sleep well?"

"morning" Emma grumbled

"I'm so excited, my little girl is getting married" cried snow "aren't you excited"

"yeah so excited" Emma replied

Snow didn't pay attention to Emma's tone and continued ramble excitably. The door opened, henry came bounding in chatting excitably about the wedding Regina walked in behind him a present in her hands. Emma got up to give henry a hug.

"slow down kid I can't understand a word your saying"

"sorry ma I'm just so excited you're getting married" replied henry "why aren't you more excited"

Before Emma could answer henrys, question Regina gave her a hug before handing her the present.

"happy wedding day Emma"

"thanks Regina" Emma replied. Emma looked into the eyes she loved so much, the eyes Emma could get lost in for hours and the eyes that belonged to the women Emma loved more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was in two hours, Emma knew she should start getting ready instead she was sitting staring at the wall wondering if she could really go through with this. Snow was running around the room talking non-stop trying to encourage her to get ready.

Emma thought back to breakfast this morning when Regina and Henry arrived, Regina was being un-usually quiet. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, Snow and David were talking about how excited they were for the wedding and how much they approved of her marrying hook, Henry was trying to eat as quickly as possible while studying Emma even though he was excited about the wedding he knew something was wrong with her and Regina was staying quiet only answering when directly asked a question Emma was trying to get her attention but she was being ignored.

Once breakfast was cleared up Henry approached Emma

"you OK ma"

"I'm fine Henry" she replied not looking at him

"no, you're not you barely said a word at breakfast and now you won't look at me" he said, "is this about the wedding, you do want to marry hook don't you ma?"

"of course, I do kid" replied Emma before walking up to her room.

Now here she was trying to look excited about the wedding wondering if she could really go through with it, if she could marry hook and pretend to be happy with him. She knows that its unfair of her to go through with the wedding, that she should tell hook the truth and let him find his happy ending his real true love, but she knew Regina would never love her back not the way she loved Regina.

* * *

She was standing in her dress, the dress her mom wore for her own wedding the wedding where she married her true love. Snow kept telling Emma how glad she was that they both got to marry their true love in the same dress Emma smiled and didn't say anything. A knocking on the door interrupted snow's rambling and Emma was saying a silent thank you to whoever was on the other side of that door.

The door opened and Regina walked in she smiled at snow and Emma and asked if she could talk in private with Emma. Emma could tell something was wrong, the smile Emma loved to see so much didn't meet her eyes. Snow looked between them before excusing herself and said she was going to find Henry. Regina looked nervously at the floor before swallowing and looking at Emma.

"are you happy Emma, you don't seem that excited considering you're just about to marry your true love"

"I'm just about to get married I'm more nervous than excited right now" replied Emma trying her hardest not to look at Regina she knew if she did she would break and tell her everything.

"I know you Emma probably better than anyone, you're not excited you don't want to go through with this I can tell and you don't have to" Regina said desperately, she was being selfish if Emma didn't marry hook than maybe she would have a chance. Everyone thought that Robin hood was her happy ending but she believed that her happy ending lies with Emma, her sons other mother.

"of course, I want to marry hook Regina he's my true love, the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with and have a family with" Emma didn't know who she was trying to convince more herself or Regina

Regina looked away and tried to hold back the tears, she knows now she didn't have a chance, Emma wouldn't walk away from this wedding. Emma looked closely at Regina and saw the tears she was trying to hold back, she couldn't understand why they were having this conversation or why Regina was so upset, before she could ask her the answers to her questions a knock interrupted them. David's smiling face quickly came into view "It's time for me to walk my daughter down the aisle"

"I'll be out in a minute" replied Emma, David just smiled in reply and closed the door. Emma went to stay something to Regina but she just wished her luck and walked out door.

Emma was standing at the bottom of the aisle about to turn a corner and see her future husband for the first time that day. She put her arm through David's at took a deep breath. David looked at her and smiled "you ready to get your happy ending", Emma just nodded to after to speak she didn't know what would come out of her mouth is she did. The music started and suddenly they were walking, she was walking down the aisle she looked at hook, his face smiling so brightly back at her. Her gaze drifted to her son he was smiling but she could see that he wasn't as happy about this as he seemed this morning. Finally, she looked at Regina she was smiling but Emma could tell it was fake she thought briefly back to the conversation they had maybe she had a chance with Regina after all Emma thought and if she did she wasn't going to pass up this chance.

Emma stopped walking, she looked briefly at hook then she turned and she ran.


End file.
